Le Seigneur des Sorciers
by Petite Dilly
Summary: Transcription par écrit d'une vision délirante : Harry Potter version Peter Tolkien Jackson... J'ai honte.


NDLA : Cette fanfiction qui n'est en fait qu'une courte scène m'est venue à l'esprit alors que j'écoutais la musique du film de Peter Jackson et que je songeais à l'influence que certaines lectures semblaient avoir eu sur J.K. Rowling... Bon ça casse pas des briques mais j'espère que ça vous amusera au moins un tout p'tit peu ^ ^...

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers d'_Harry Potter_ sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling ; l'oeuvre de Tolkien et _Le Seigneur des anneaux_ de Peter Jackson ne m'appartiennent pas.

o

**HARRY POTTER version le LE SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX**

o

Les trois semi-hommes étaient incontestablement de véritables hobbits : l'un ne pensait qu'à manger des bonbons, les deux autres à préparer des farces stupides. Ah, comme ils regrettaient leur petit Terrier...

- Il ne tiendra plus longtemps !, s'exclamèrent-ils en désignant Harry étendu dans l'herbe, sans connaissance.

Sa marque au front était devenue rouge, et il gémissait de doûleur dans le délire de la fièvre.

- Connaissez-vous l'athelas ?, dit Sirius le Rôdeur.

Ses cheveux noirs emmêlés tombaient devant ses yeux bleus ; il faisait vraiment peur à voir.

- Encore une fois j'aurais dû écouter pendant le cours de potion, murmura Ron Gamegee, l'air gêné.

- C'est une mauvaise herbe ?, demandèrent George et Fred.

- Non, c'est une plante qui peut nous permettre de retarder son glissement dans l'Ombre, répondit Sirius. Restez auprès de lui, je pars en chercher.

Une torche à la main, Sirius se mit à parcourir les sombres bosquets alentours, cueillant ici et là la précieuse athelas, quand il vit avec stupeur une belle lame elfique surgir juste sous son nez.

- Mais... que vois-je ? Un garde qui ne prend pas garde ?

Harry, l'esprit brumeux, vit alors une grande lumière arriver vers lui en flottant : c'était une belle elfe qui s'avançait à son chevet dans une magnifique robe de princesse.

- Gardez espoir... Nous devons l'amener chez nous, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Sirius.

- Mais Foncombe est à six jours de marche !, s'écria Ron. Il n'arrivera jamais à temps ! Son Eclair de feu est brisé et _Ils_ sont à nos trousses !

- Je vais l'y amener, dit l'elfe en faisant monter Harry avec elle sur son balai.

- Allez grand train, dit Sirius l'air inquiet.

- _VOLO_ ! _VOLO_ !, s'exclama-t-elle en réponse.

Et le balai décolla, survolant les bois de Rhudaur. Il filait à toute vitesse, mais _Ils _le repérèrent immédiatement. Montés sur d'horribles créatures ailées semblables à des hippogriffes noires monstrueux, et encapuchonnés, les Détraqueurs s'élancèrent vers eux en poussant des râles à vous pétrifier de peur. Une brume glacée saisit Harry jusqu'au plus profond de ses os, et sa cicatrice le faisait souffrir comme jamais.

- Revenez vers Lui ! Revenez !, semblaient-ils dire, si leurs râles terrifiants avaient un sens.

Une main verte pourrissante aux ongles crochus se tendit vers le jeune Harry.

- VOLO ! VOLO !, répétait l'elfe à son balai, qui avait peine à distancier les hippogriffes maléfiques des Détraqueurs.

Enfin le lac était en vu. L'elfe fit une descente en piquée, entraînant à sa suite les Détraqueurs aveugles et leurs hippogriffes, et plongea dans le lac. Ils y furent engloutis par un tourbillon mystérieux dans la seconde qui suivit la remontée spectaculaire de l'elfe. Elle se posa sur l'autre rive, haletante.

Mais Harry semblait agoniser. Désespérée, elle le prit dans ses bras fins.

- Non monsieur, n'abandonnez pas, sanglota la belle elfe Wynkie.

De grosses larmes roulaient de ses énormes yeux.

Un grand brouillard blanc s'étendit alors dans l'esprit du jeune Potter, il n'y eut plus rien, et il se réveilla dans un lit moelleux.

- Où suis-je ?, s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

- Vous êtes à Poudlard, et nous sommes le 23 juin, si vous tenez à le savoir, mon cher Harry, fit la voix du vénérable Dumbledore.

o

Ici s'achève la première partie des aventures d'HARRY POTTER... Lui qui avait affronté les Détraqueurs, la forêt interdite et son saule cogneur, il lui restait de nombreuses grandes choses à accomplir. Il allait regarder dans l'eau magique de la Pensine, combattre une araignée géante, rencontrer Queudver Langue de Serpent, mais aussi ses nouveaux amis Fleur Vertefeuille et Krumy le Nain, et bien sûr se retrouver face au terrible Seigneur des Ténèbres...


End file.
